


Music in the Divided Soul

by tiger_lily1989



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Attempted Rape, Character Death, Divorce, Emotional Hurt, F/M, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_lily1989/pseuds/tiger_lily1989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve McGarrett is a single father of a beautiful, seven-year-old son and has two more children on the way. His husband left him for someone else and it was hard being a single parent as well as having to deal with the emotional hurt and heartache he was surrounded by. Danny Williams and his daughter, Grace, moved to Hawaii after Rachel left them to be with her new lover turned husband, Stan. What happens when Steve and Danny meet and their lives collide?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blinded by Heartache

**Author's Note:**

  * For [20mcdanno_fanatic10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/20mcdanno_fanatic10/gifts).



Steven Jack McGarrett couldn't believe what happened four and a half months ago and he still hurt badly. His husband of nearly a decade left him, their seven-year-old son and unborn twins behind to move to France with his lover that he secretly spent time with on the alleged business trips he took for his job. The single, expectant father knew something had been wrong with Andrew whenever he returned home and finally realized he had been missing his new lover. Steve was hurt, but he had to keep strong and raise his children to the best of his abilities as he moved on with his life. It was going to be difficult, but he would work through it and be the best parent to his three children. 

The brunette was currently in the kitchen fixing breakfast when his son, Samuel James McGarrett, wandered into the kitchen rubbing the sleep from his crystal blue eyes. "Morning Daddy," Sam replied as he hugged the older man around the legs and Steve smiled down at his beautiful boy. The seven-year-old had his chocolate brown hair, skin tone and facial features, but his eyes were from his other father. "Miss Jessica wants to see you today about the field trip you signed to go on with me," the dark-haired boy added and the older man nodded his head as he placed a plate of food on the table. Sam knew his daddy was hurting after his papa left them, but he was making sure to take care of Steve since he was the new man of the house and take care of his younger siblings when they were born.

Steve fixed a plate of food for himself and sat down next to Sam at the kitchen table. "Did you finish your homework?" Steve asked and Sam nodded his head firmly as he spooned some oatmeal into his mouth to chew it thoroughly. He knew his son was very responsible for his age and was glad he could rely on him to be self-sufficient in case something was forgotten. Sam asked his daddy about his siblings and who was going to be there with him when he was giving birth. "Your Auntie Mary is flying in from the mainland to stay with us when I'm close to giving birth to help out and Kono will be watching you like she does whenever I can't pick you up on time," Steve explained. His boss' cousin, Kono Kalakaua, was a college student and made money through the small babysitting service she started up during her last couple years of high school. Chin Ho Kelly understood what he was dealing with and told him to ask for anything if he needed something, which made the single dad feel better than he had been feeling. Once the small family finished eating breakfast and washing their used dishes, Sam headed back upstairs to put his shoes on and grab his backpack while Steve made sure his son's lunch had everything and he wasn't missing anything. 

Sam wandered back downstairs ready to go to school with his backpack on his back and his uniform straightened out. "Daddy, help me with my tie? Please?" Sam asked and Steve told him to sit back in the chair for a better angle since he couldn't bend down much now that he was nearing his fifth month of pregnancy. He expertly tied his son's tie for him before the little boy smiled brightly at him. "Thank you, Daddy! I'm ready to go now!" Sam exclaimed happily and Steve smiled, his son's enthusiasm infectious. The McGarretts walked out of the house and the dad-to-be helped his son get strapped into the back seat securely before heading to the driver side to get into the SUV. The brunette's doctor told him the pregnancy looked to be going extremely well, so he just needed to stay away from anything stressful and start taking some exercise classes since it would help with the labor when it started. "Daddy, do you think Papa might come back around to see the babies when they're born?" Sam asked as he bit his bottom lip with a slightly sad expression on his face. Steve winced after his son asked and knew Andrew didn't want to come back since he was having fun with his new lover and hated him for leaving in the first place. He told the little boy his Papa might not come back home to see them because he was too busy on the mainland.

After Steve dropped Sam off at his school and spoke with his teacher, he was on his way to work and made sure he had the paperwork for the case he picked up. Chin and his lovely wife, Malia Kelly nee Waincroft, had given him a warm welcome when he started at the law firm before the birth of Sam and they watched out for him. The easy-going older man wanted to beat his husband down for leaving him, Sam and the twins behind, but he told Chin that he would be alright in the end. Malia had drawn up a divorce contract for him since he was still technically married to Andrew and sent it to the man to make sure that he signed it. She added that he would receive half of everything his husband owned because he suffered through emotional hurt and got pregnant before everything went down the drain. The bubbly woman was vindictive when it came to her loved ones and Steve was part of her family after he managed to rebuild the law firm into a top business for the first time and the dirty lawyers were kicked out. The other lawyers that worked for the firm loved Steve since he helped them out with anything they needed suggestions on.

The expectant father remembered when he decided to become a lawyer instead of joining the Navy and never regretted it because he had a beautiful son and two more beautiful children on the way in four months. Malia and Chin were both Sam's godparents after he was born seven years ago and they had been there with him because Andrew had been on one of his trips away from Hawaii to see his lover. Steve's deceased father, John McGarrett, managed to see his first grandchild arrive in the world and passed away a few months later from chronic myelogenous leukemia after the treatments were rejected by his body. Steve took his son to the cemetery on his late grandfather's birthday to lay fresh flowers down on the grave every year and clean it up with polishing solution to keep the gravestone looking neat and fairly new.

Steve pulled up to the front of the law firm and parked his SUV in his usual spot before getting out to head into the building. He had his messenger bag over his body and his left hand was pressed into the small of his back to massage the few pained aches he felt radiating from it. The expectant father scanned his badge on the gate as he walked through and headed towards the elevator to ride up to the main part of the law firm. Sam's teacher loved him and always wrote wonderful comments written on his classwork and homework about how he was one of the smartest children in the class, which made Steve feel elated to have raised such an intelligent little boy on his own for the most part. 

When he walked off the elevator ten minutes later, Chin and Malia were standing by the front case waiting for him. "Morning Steve. Your client's in the conference room and he seems a little agitated at the moment," Chin replied and the younger man sighed annoyingly as he rubbed at his face with his right hand. David Shanahan was the most irritating man he had the displeasure of working with and the man expected everything to be in his favor all of the damn time. "Be careful, brah," the older man added and Steve nodded his head while he schooled his face into an expressionless look because his client was an asshole and he didn't want to get stressed out by the man's attitude at the moment.

David was sitting in the conference room with his legs crossed when Steve walked through the door and he sneered at the lawyer. "You are late, McGarrett! I expect you to already be here when I arrive from my house! I don't care if you have another life or brats you're raising on your own, but you need to be here when I come in," David replied angrily and Steve counted to ten in his head before pulling out the paperwork that had been drawn up for the divorce between the older man and his wife, Karen Shanahan nee MacNamara. The younger man explained that Karen was entitled to at least fifty percent of everything he owned because they had children under eighteen and the monetarial possessions would cover the child support. He also pointed out his future former wife filed a grievance against him for emotional and mental abuse, which was admissible in court. "That woman isn't getting that much from me and I could care less about those brats we have together! I want to keep everything with me!" David shouted loudly. 

Steve stared at the man with a barely controlled look of annoyance on his face. He would have been much better off working with Karen because she wasn't asking for much and only wanted the money to help out with her three children's education. The blonde got extremely frustrated that he grabbed the younger man when he stood up from the table and shoved him towards it. Steve's eyes widened in horror and he wrapped his arms around his belly to protect his twins as he crashed through the table, some of the broken glass embedding into his back and he was knocked out after his head smacked the floor quite hard. David stared at the younger man and used his foot to nudge him.

Chin heard the crash and called security to come up as he ran towards the conference room before seeing his best friend/co-worker lying on the shattered glass table unconscious. David looked up at the managing partner of the firm and tried to run, but the security officers came from the back through the other conference room door and restrained him with handcuffs. The divorce lawyer wasn't moving and the older man knelt down beside the younger man to try to bring him to consciousness slowly and easily. About ten minutes later, Steve came to and let out a pained moan after he smacked the floor as soon as he landed through the table. "It never fails, Chin. I always get the crazy clients," Steve murmured hoarsely and Chin laughed weakly. Malia called for an ambulance to come to the firm and then contacted the Honolulu Police Department to come pick the crazed blonde up to take him in for booking a few minutes later. The expectant father managed to roll off the glass carefully with his best friend's help and lay on his left side to keep the shards from digging further into his back. 


	2. The Williams Arrive in Hawaii and Danny Meets Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Daniel Williams and his little girl, Grace, arrive in Hawaii after a long flight from New Jersey and they just wanted to get settled into their new home. Danny called the hospital where he would be working and when he received his only patient for the day, the person took his breath away.

Doctor Daniel Peter Williams and his ten-year-old daughter, Grace Elizabeth Williams, arrived in Hawaii after a long flight from New Jersey and they just wanted to settle into their new home. Danny was relieved he got away from his crazy ex-wife, Rachel Edwards, after receiving full custody of his little girl and the woman was pissed that the judge ruled in his favor. Rachel's new husband, Stanley Michael Edwards, didn't want to get involved with the mess his wife caused and told Danny he would like to be a part of Grace's life as an uncle instead of her stepfather and the blonde agreed. "Danno, can we have pizza for dinner tonight?" Grace asked as she looked up at her father with beautiful, wide brown eyes and Danny couldn't say no to his daughter, so he agreed and the little girl cheered happily while dancing around. Father and daughter headed off the plane with their carry-ons and was glad the rest of their belongings had been shipped to their home a few weeks ago to be there and ready to unpack. Danny remembered one time when he visited Hawaii with Grace for a vacation during the winter holidays a couple years ago and the blonde had gotten hooked on wanting to move to the island. It was a peaceful place and his little girl would make good friends at the school she was to attend.

Danny and Grace saw their car was already waiting for them in front of the terminal and they put their luggage into the trunk before getting into their respective seats. The doctor decided to stop by the hospital to see when he needed to report for his first day at work and his younger sister, Annie Williams, would watch Grace for a little bit. The youngest Williams sibling chose to move to Hawaii from New Jersey since she had gotten out of a domestic violence situation a few years ago and wanted to be as far away from the mainland as she could to make a new life there for herself. "Alright Monkey, you're going to see your Aunty Annie for a little bit because I need to stop by the hospital to see when my first day of work is," Danny replied and Grace nodded her head as she saluted her father. The blonde chuckled and started the engine to pull away from the airport to head to his little sister's home.

At the Queen's Medical Center, Steve was lying on his left side on an examination table after being picked up from work and Kono went to go check Sam out of school since Chin contacted her and explained what happened earlier. The expectant father recounted to the EMTs that one of his clients got violent when his case wasn't going the way he wanted to and a couple HPD officers came to pick him up from the law firm. The two EMTs knew who Steve was and made sure he received immediate care since he had glass in his back and a few of the wounds needed stitches. The brunette sighed tiredly and wondered why so much shit happened to him when he didn't do anything, but at least his little boy would be there to see him and hug him comfortingly to make his day a little brighter. 

"My first day arriving here in Hawaii and I already got called to have a patient. Hello Mr. McGarrett, I'm Doctor Daniel Williams and you're my only patient for the day since the other doctors are currently occupied," Danny replied as he walked into the triage room with a clipboard in his hands. The blonde looked up from his notes and sucked in a breath when he saw the man lying on the table. _'He's beautiful. Damn it, Daniel! Get it together and focus on treating your patient!'_ Danny thought to himself silently. "It says you were thrown through a glass table and some of the shards tore a section of your back open," Danny said as he pulled a pair of latex gloves on to inspect the dad-to-be's injuries.

 _'My doctor looks amazing and he works out since he's well-defined. Argh, I hate it when I find a man that's not interested in me!'_ Steve thought as he sat up to let his doctor see his back. "Yes, one of my clients got violent when he found out his case wouldn't be going in his favor because his wife had legitimate proof of the emotional and mental abuse she had been subjected to and they have three children under the age of eighteen. I'm a divorce lawyer, so I deal with crazy people who want a divorce from their other half on an everyday basis mostly. You can call me Steve by the way. I have a seven-year-old son and he's coming in with his babysitter who is my boss' cousin," he replied and the blonde smiled brightly. The beautiful brunette was a father as well and Danny asked where his significant other was. The taller man's smile dropped and he cleared his throat as he added, "My husband actually left to be with his new lover and we're still going through the divorce proceedings. Malia Kelly, Chin's wife, is taking care of my case since I didn't want to deal with it despite being a lawyer. He doesn't want to see the twins and I've been struggling for about four and a half months now with everything." 

"I know how you feel because my crazy, bitchy English ex-wife tried to bleed me dry because she wanted to receive something in return for giving birth to our daughter. I loved her when I first met her at the hospital back in New Jersey and I thought it would've last. Her mother hated me from day one, but she only put up with me because of Grace, who has been the light of my life from the day she was born. Never get involved with crazy English people because they will try to make you accommodate to everything they want you to do," Danny spoke and Steve had to let out a soft laugh as the blonde ranted about his ex-wife. "Let's see your back now," the blonde added and the brunette unbuttoned his shirt to slip it off slowly since he didn't want to exacerbate the injuries more. "Damn, your crazy client did a number on you. I hope the bastard was arrested for what happened. I wanted to be a cop when I was younger, but my father was a firefighter and he helped a lot of people before retiring. I didn't want to put my life on the line every day and worry about not coming home to my family, so I switched to majoring in medicine and became an emergency room physician. Let's get started and I have to warn you now. You're going to be quite sore after the glass is out and the deep wounds are stitched up," Danny explained and Steve nodded his head before getting comfortable on the examination table.

The expectant father watched as the blonde started to remove the shards of glass from his back with some tweezers and hissed when he pulled out a particularly large shard near his right shoulder. The door opened and one of the nurses said a Miss Kono Kalakaua was outside with Steve's son and the brunette said, "That's my boss' cousin and she watches Sam when I can't pick him up from school on time." Danny said that they were alright to come into the room since it was large enough for the four of them to move around comfortably. A few minutes later, Kono and Sam walked into the room and the seven-year-old went straight to his daddy to hug him carefully around the shoulders. "I'm alright, buddy. Daddy just had a run-in with a bad person at work, but Doctor Williams is taking of me now," Steve replied softly. Sam looked up at Danny and waved at him enthusiastically before resting his head on Steve's uninjured shoulder. "Danny, meet my pride and joy, Samuel James McGarrett," he added happily and the blonde smiled at the seven-year-old brightly as he continued to remove the glass from the brunette's back as gently as he could. Steve ran his fingers through Sam's chocolate brown hair while he sat still and Kono told him Chin would be handling David's case since the man was going to be charged with attempt to harm an expectant father. "That is a relief. Shanahan was stressing me out constantly," Steve spoke as he yawned tiredly.

Danny finished removing the glass from Steve's back and pulled out the suture kit he received to start stitching the deep wounds up. "Alright Steve, the glass is out now and I'm about to start stitching the deeper wounds up. You're going to feel a few pinches since I need to numb the spots with Lidocaine," Danny replied. The blonde threaded the stitching needle first before numbing the deeper wounds and Steve felt the pinches from the anesthetic being injected into his back. The stitching took about an hour since he had about four open wounds from the larger glass shards and Sam rested against his daddy with his eyes closed. "There we go. Everything is finished and just let me cover your sutures with some sterile gauze. The sutures and gauze are waterproof, so you can take your shower without worrying about them coming apart and falling off," Danny added and Steve was glad. Kono watched her cousin's best friend and could see he was growing interested in the blond-haired doctor, so she hoped they exchanged contact information. "I want to see you out of work and get to know you, so I'm giving you my home number and cell number to schedule a day to go out for a date," the blonde said and the brunette agreed to it.

Once the two men exchanged contact information, Steve, Sam and Kono headed out of the triage room. "So, you got a good-looking man's numbers," Kono replied with a knowing look on her face and Steve looked at the college student. "Steve, Andrew left you and you're in the middle of a divorce right now. You deserve to move on like he did and you honored your marriage vows for nearly a decade while that bastard had been cheating on you with someone for over two years. Danny is a single father like you and he understands what you've been dealing with. I can see he wants to get to know you and it helps that he has an awesome physique as well. Call him, Steve, and you might find what you've been missing since Andrew left you, Sam and the twins on your own," Kono explained. The young woman was quite wise for her age and Chin always loved how she could see things in different perspectives when it came to their loved ones' suffering. 

The older man knew that the young woman was right and he hadn't strayed from his marriage vows like Andrew had done for over two years. Steve decided to give Danny a call and see when he was free to go out to dinner since he would be starting work on Monday morning in the emergency room. Sam was holding his daddy's hand and the seven-year-old knew that he deserved to be happy with someone, so he was hoping that the doctor who took care of Steve would become his father one day and give him more siblings down the road. "I hope everything does go right between Danny and me since I do want to move on. Andrew has haunted my dreams for nearly five months and I'm tired of waking up in tears from seeing him leave over and over again. It's been driving me crazy and even Chin as well as Malia wants me to start dating again," Steve explained and Kono smirked knowingly. Her cousin and cousin-in-law always looked out for the expectant father and they wanted him to get back on the dating scene once more.

Kono, Steve and Sam walked out of the hospital together and the young woman led the McGarretts towards her car since she was dropping them off at home. She had seen the way the blonde watched the brunette and knew that they would be a great couple and terrific parents together, so she would make sure to push them in the same direction towards one another and help them stay together. She was a little worried about Steve's ex-husband coming back into his life and try to act like he didn't know what he was doing and wanted to try again with him when the man deserved to be happy for once in life and not worry about getting cheated on once more. Kono would help Danny kick Andrew's ass for hurting the expectant father.


	3. Danny and Steve Go Out on a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve decided to give Danny a call and set up the date that they were anxious to go on.

When Kono dropped Steve and Sam off at their house, the expectant father told his son to get started on his homework that he received from his teacher. The seven-year-old saluted his daddy as he headed upstairs to his bedroom and Steve decided to call Danny and set the date they were planning to go on. He was a little nervous because he hadn't dated since he married Andrew, so he didn't really remember how to and hoped the blonde wouldn't be put off by it. It had been nearly ten years and the dating scene changed quite a bit from the time he married and delivered Sam, but he would try to make it work and hopefully Danny would want to keep seeing him. Steve grabbed the phone from the phone dock and turned it on as he pulled out the paper with Danny's numbers before dialing his cell phone number. When the blonde answered, he cleared his throat and replied, "Hello Danny. It's Steve McGarrett from earlier. I was giving you a call to see when you wanted to go out for dinner. I'm a little out of sorts when it comes to dating by the way."

On the other side of the phone, Danny was smiling because Steve actually called him and he had been a little worried the brunette wouldn't call. "It's alright, Steve. I haven't dated much either. I'm free on Friday and I was thinking about having you come over to my house. We can have dinner there and then go out for a late-night movie viewing. How does 6:30PM sound for you?" Danny asked as he watched Grace read a book she checked out from the library with Annie. "That sounds great. My daughter's going to be joining us, so you can bring Sam and my little sister could watch them for the night. I'll see you Friday then, Steve," Danny replied and ended the call with the beautiful brunette before smiling. Grace looked up at her father and knew that he had a date, which made her glad because he hadn't gone out with anybody since her mother left them to be with her new lover turned husband, Stan. The ten-year-old didn't really speak with her mother and wasn't angry about it since the woman broke her Danno's heart without any remorse or guilt. "Monkey, I have a date on Friday and he's bringing his son over for dinner. Then we're going out for a late-night movie," the blonde added and Grace said that she was happy to meet his date for the evening.

Steve was grinning goofily because Danny actually wanted to go and he wasn't put off by his lack of dating since he hadn't dated either. The expectant father placed the phone back on the phone dock and walked into the living room to sit down on the couch before turning the television on to see what was on. The brunette heard his son coming downstairs and told him he was in the living room on the couch. Sam walked towards the living room and climbed onto the couch to cuddle with his daddy for a little bit. "Daddy, are you going to spend time with Doctor Danny?" Sam asked and Steve smiled as he said Danny invited them over to his house for dinner on Friday. "I want Doctor Danny to be my new papa one day. He was a very nice guy and he took care great care of you as he healed your back," the little dark-haired boy replied and the older man thought the same thing silently. He hadn't expected to meet a man who wasn't put off by his pregnancy and being a single parent. "Does Doctor Danny have a child?" Sam questioned and Steve told his son that Danny had a little girl who was ten years old. "Yay. I might have a sister one day," he added happily.

The McGarretts headed into the kitchen to eat the leftovers from last night's dinner and Steve made sure to get Sam's iron tablets from the medicine cabinet. The seven-year-old was slightly anemic and had to take iron to keep his levels up at a respectable number and the older man sometimes felt like it was his fault that his little boy was anemic. The expectant father handed Sam his medicine and he took the tablets dutifully with a glass of milk since it was easier for him to deal with the taste. Steve warmed his son's meal first and fixed his plate a little bigger since he was eating for three and had to keep his meals balanced with the right amount of protein, minerals and vitamins to help his twins grow healthily. Danny would also be a great help since he was a doctor and could give him more ideas on what to have Sam eat to receive more iron into his body. Steve took his son's plate over to the table and placed it in front of him with a napkin and the utensils he needed before walking back over to the microwave to warm his own meal up. The expectant father rubbed his belly softly and thought about the date he was going on with the very sexy, blond-haired doctor.

Steve and Sam ate their meals and the blue-eyed boy was thinking about what to draw for a gift to give to Danny as a present. "Daddy, will Uncle Chin and Auntie Malia be there at the hospital along with Auntie Mary and Kono?" Sam asked and Steve nodded his head as he explained to his son that his godparents were going to be the godparents to his younger siblings as well. The older man knew that Danny would be the one to save him from the hurt and anger he was feeling at the moment and remembered the blonde saying he had dealt with his own heartache that his crazy English ex-wife caused him. It was a match made in Heaven and he hoped that everything would progress nicely. Steve watched his little boy and reached over to ruffle his chocolate brown hair. "Daddy, don't do that! It tickles!" Sam exclaimed as he giggled and the man grinned brightly as he did it once more before returning to eat his meal.

Over the next few days, Danny and Steve talked over the phone and had a few laughing sessions to make them feel better. The two men had felt the instant attraction between each other and they didn't want to move too fast or slow, so they would meet each other halfway and work from there. Friday had finally come and the expectant father found himself looking through the closet trying to figure out what he was going to wear for the date. He didn't want to look too overdressed or underdressed, so he reached for the phone to call Malia and ask her what he should wear for his first date since Andrew left. "Malia, I need your opinion on what to wear for my date with Danny this evening. I know Kono already told you since she was there when he gave me his numbers. Yea, I have the black jeans I bought when I started showing and my buttoned-down grey dress shirt. Thanks for the help," he said and ended the call with the woman before getting into his clothes. Steve walked over to the full-length mirror and looked at his reflection before smoothing the shirt over his bump. _'Thank you for your great fashion sense, Malia. Hmm, these jeans fit my ass differently. Being pregnant has been great so far,'_ Steve thought as he added a pair of black dress shoes to the outfit. 

Once he was completely dressed, Steve went to go check up on Sam and smiled when he saw the little boy wearing a pair of black jeans as well with his favorite ice blue dress shirt. "You look nice, Daddy. Are we leaving now?" Sam asked and Steve nodded his head as he took his son's hand into his larger one to head out of the house. Danny made sure to text him the directions to his house and he wrote them down on a piece of paper since he didn't want to have to keep looking down at his phone every time. The McGarrett men got into the SUV and the expectant father made sure his little boy was strapped securely into his seat before he started the engine and pulling away from the house to head down the street towards the Williams residence for dinner and then going out with Danny to see a movie together. 

Steve was actually happy that he had a date and it seemed like his life was finally going in the right direction without any interference coming around him for the first time in nearly five months. Sam was listening to the music that was playing from the radio as he watched the scenery pass by the windows. He wondered if Danny would like the picture he drew for him and the older man told him that the blonde would love the picture since it came from a very special young man, which made the boy smile brightly. The expectant father pulled up to a stoplight and waited for the signal to change before proceeding through the intersection while reading the directions to make sure he was going in the right direction. Kono wasn't going to be available next week to watch Sam since she was meeting her the family of her boyfriend, Charlie Fong. The man was actually planning to propose to her after asking Chin for her hand in marriage since he was technically the head of the Kalakaua/Kelly family. Steve needed to find a temporary babysitter for a few days next week and wondered if Annie would be able to offer her services.

At the Williams residence, Danny and Annie putting the final touches on the meal when the younger woman smirked at her older brother knowingly. "Steve sounds like a very good-looking man from the way you described him to me. I was happy when you left that English harpy and moved here with Gracie. I missed seeing my niece and you're finally getting back on the dating scene. I remember the day you told Dad and Mom you were bisexual. I wasn't surprised to hear them say they had already known and were just waiting for you to tell them. Our parents always had a sixth sense about us and they didn't care about our sexual preference if the person we chose to be with loved us and kept us safe. You know Dad would want to meet Steve when the both of you are together for a while, so he could approve of the relationship and give his blessings. He'll be gaining three beautiful grandchildren also," Annie explained and Danny looked at his sister as he nodded his head in agreement.

Steve pulled up to the house and parked the SUV in the driveway before turning the engine off. Sam unbuckled his seat belt and waited for his daddy to get out of the driver seat to walk to the back and let him out. The small family made sure they had everything before walking up to the front door and the expectant father rang the doorbell. Danny looked up when he heard the doorbell and smoothed his shirt down as he walked to the front door to answer. "Hey, you're just in time for dinner. It's already done and ready to be served. Monkey, our guests are here," Danny called out as he stepped away from the front door to let Steve and Sam into the house. A few minutes later, Grace wandered downstairs and walked over to her father with a bright smile on her face. "This is my beautiful daughter, Grace Elizabeth Williams. Grace, this is Steve McGarrett and his son, Samuel," Danny replied and the ten-year-old hugged the expectant father before hugging Sam. The chocolate brown-haired boy returned the older girl's hug and handed her father a picture he drew as a gift. "This is a very amazing picture you created for me, Sam. I'll hang it in my office next to my daughter's photographs," he said and the seven-year-old grinned happily.

Annie walked into the living room and smiled as she watched Danny and Steve together, knowing that they would be a great couple. "Hello Steve. I'm Annie Williams, Danny's baby sister. He spoke a lot about you since meeting you at the hospital," the dark-haired woman replied and Steve shook her hand before looking at Danny with a smile on his face. Grace and Sam were standing beside Danny and she could see them becoming the best of friends as well as brother and sister when their fathers' relationship grew deeper. "Dinner is served, so everyone can head to the dining room to get settled into their seats," Annie added and the group followed behind her. Grace asked Sam if he missed his papa and the little boy said he didn't really know him, so he couldn't miss someone that hadn't been around for over two years. Steve was amazed by the maturity his little boy displayed and couldn't believe he raised him so well. Danny heard the words as well and knew Sam would be a great brother to Grace as they grew closer.

The group sat down at the table and Steve watched Danny with Grace before remembering the day Andrew held Sam for the first time. The older man had been happy when their son was born but as the years passed, he started becoming more distant and Sam didn't know who his papa was as much as he should've had. Sam started asking where his papa was when he turned three years old and Steve didn't know what he could say since he hadn't been aware of his husband's cheating ways, which made him feel like a complete fool. The expectant father didn't hear Grace or Danny calling his name until Annie nudged him a little bit in the side and he snapped back to reality. "Steve, are you alright? Danno and I had been calling you and you never answered," Grace replied as she looked up at her father's date with wide, worry-filled eyes and he said he was just thinking. Danny knew Steve was recalling the day his husband stopped being around and the memories sometimes got to the expectant father on certain days and seeing certain things whenever he was out with his son.

After dinner was over, Danny and Steve talked to their children and told them they would be back late. Grace and Sam both pushed them towards the door and Annie laughed as the two children wanted their fathers to leave the house to go on their date. The two men walked out of the house and the blonde held the passenger door open for the brunette to ease down into the seat before closing the door to walk over to the driver side and getting into the car. Steve rubbed his bump as Danny started the engine before backing out of the driveway and turning around to head down the street. The new couple decided to see a romantic comedy since they needed a laugh and the expectant father didn't want to think about Andrew during his date with the blond-haired doctor for the evening. Even though he was still technically married to the deadbeat asshole that ditched him and their children, he was moving on and starting to date again after everything went down from the cheating Andrew began with his new boytoy. 

The men both listened to the songs that were playing and Steve smiled when Danny sang a few of them. "You have a wonderful voice, Danny," Steve said and the blonde chuckled as he told his date that most of his family were musically inclined. "The only things I'm partially good at are playing the guitar and maybe singing a little bit," the brunette added as he turned the volume up on one particular song he enjoyed listening to. He started singing it softly to himself and Danny listened to the taller man before noticing that his voice had a different tone to it, but it was quite sexy to listen to. The two men's voices blended together and when the song ended, they both stared at each other before the expectant father blushed softly. The blonde told him that his voice was good as well and he said, "I haven't sung in a while and I guess this song made me remember the times I used to sing before I became a divorce lawyer." Danny shook his head and said that they were going to go out to a karaoke bar with their friends to have fun and Steve laughed as he nodded his head.

Danny pulled into the movie theater parking lot and turned the engine off as Steve unbuckled his seat belt to get out of the car. The couple entwined their fingers as they headed towards the ticket booth to buy their tickets for the movie. The doctor explained to the lawyer he would be paying for their tickets since he was treating them to the date, but he could pay for the second date and the brunette asked the blonde if they were going to have a second date. Danny told Steve he wanted to be with him for as long as it took for him to heal from his broken heart and the expectant father already felt the hole in his heart stitching back together slowly but surely. It was amazing someone really wanted to be with him and become a father to his three children, so he knew everything would be alright in the end. "Two tickets to _Runaway Bride_ please," Danny said as he pulled his debit card out from his wallet to pay for the tickets while Steve was rubbing his stomach with his free hand. Once the ticket booth worker gave the couple their tickets, they headed inside the movie theater to find their theater, so they could get comfortable. "Do you want anything from the snack bar before we go in?" Danny asked and Steve said he was good to go.

The couple settled into their seats and Danny leaned over to kiss Steve on the lips before pulling away to smile at him softly. "Wow, I've been waiting for you to kiss me and now I don't want you to stop," Steve replied as he rested his head on Danny's shoulder to get comfortable into his seat. The blonde smiled and caressed his date's face with his free hand as the movie theater dimmed slowly before the previews of the new movies started to play. Unbeknown to the couple, Andrew was watching them from the back with a baseball cap obscuring his face and he was quite pissed his ex-husband moved on instead of waiting for him to come back. He wasn't about to let Steve get away from him, so he had to plan something to remove Danny from the picture and make sure no one found out. If he couldn't have Steve, no one could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, Andrew's back and he wants to have Steve back with him! Stay tuned for the next chapter!!


	4. Andrew Returns and Steve Doesn't Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew has returned to Hawaii and Steve doesn't know. What happens when he get news of his ex-husband being back and wants him to come back?

Danny and Steve enjoyed their first date out together as a couple and they were heading back to the Williams residence. The expectant father was a little sleepy, but he enjoyed himself very much and the blonde was a true gentleman towards him. It was a match made in Heaven and Steve couldn't be happier about how his life was turning around. Sam and Grace got along perfectly for meeting the first time and Annie was a good woman to become friends with since she was bubbly, funny, sweet, charming and awesome to be around. Danny was an amazing man and he was everything that the brunette wanted in a man. "Thank you for the evening out, Danny. I haven't had any fun like this since Andrew left me, Sam and the twins behind four and a half months ago. It's been a wonderful night," Steve replied and Danny smiled as he entwined his fingers with the taller man's fingers before kissing his knuckles gently. The couple never noticed Andrew as they walked out of the movie theater because they were having a wonderful evening together, so they weren't going to let someone or something ruin it for them. 

The two men returned to the house after 12:30AM and Danny looked up at Steve before he said, "You can stay here for the rest of the night since I don't want you driving while you're tired." The expectant father thanked the doctor as he grabbed his overnight bag from the back of the SUV and they walked through the front door holding hands while talking quietly. It was a good thing that Steve kept a change of clothes in the trunk of the SUV and made sure that Annie knew he packed some pajamas for Sam to wear for the sleepover with Grace. The couple headed upstairs to the master bedroom before the taller man eased down onto the bed to remove his shoes before placing them by the door. The doctor walked over to his boyfriend and knelt down to massage his ankles, earning a soft moan of pleasure from the expectant father since they were starting to hurt a little bit. Steve told Danny he had magic hands and the blonde grinned as he added, "I'll show you the rest of my tricks when you feel up to it one day." The brunette moaned a little louder and felt the normal pool of heat down below, but he wasn't ready to make love quite yet because he didn't want the relationship to move too fast. 

The couple got undressed and changed into their sleep clothes before crawling into bed to hold each other close. Steve loved the feel of the soft yet firm mattress he was lying on and it did wonders for his back as well as his legs. The expectant father turned over onto his left side to lay in Danny's embrace and the blonde wrapped his arms around him comfortingly. The blonde leaned down to kiss him on the forehead before he smiled sleepily and closed his eyes to relax into a good sleep for the rest of the night. Outside the Williams residence, Andrew was watching the house and making sure he remembered the address in case Steve came over periodically. He wanted to keep a close eye on his ex-husband since he wanted the younger man back with him, but he didn't know that Chin had been having a few of his buddies from the Honolulu Police Department keep tabs on him after he returned to Hawaii. The managing partner of Waincroft Kelly was watching out for Steve because the man was like a younger brother to him and he was Sam's godfather after all. Andrew would get what was coming to him after leaving the divorce lawyer behind to love on his new boytoy for a while until he wanted to come back home. 

The next morning, Danny and Steve were still sleeping when the bedroom door opened and Grace walked in with Sam following alongside her. The two children climbed into bed with their fathers and the men woke up to smile at them softly. "Good morning Danno and Steve. Did you have fun on your date last night?" Grace asked and the couple chuckled as they said that they had a lot of fun on their date. "Sam and I had fun with Auntie Annie as well. We drew pictures and watched movies," the ten-year-old said as the blue-eyed boy rested his head on his daddy's chest and Steve ran his fingers through his son's dark hair gently. Danny hugged his little girl and the group got out of bed to head downstairs to fix breakfast since they were hungry. Steve held his son in his arms as they walked downstairs towards the kitchen. The blonde asked what everyone wanted and Grace said, "Remember we have pancakes on Saturday, Danno. You make the best chocolate chip pancakes and they're always so fluffy as well as sweet." Sam agreed to the pancakes while Steve sat down at the table to stay off his feet since his primary obstetrician wanted him to get as much rest as he could. Grace looked at Steve and asked, "Can I call you Daddy now?" 

Steve was shocked to hear Grace ask if she could call him Daddy and Danny looked over at his boyfriend, who was sporting a shocked look. "Of course you can, Gracie. I would be honored to have you call me Daddy like Sam does. I was just shocked that you want me as your second father," Steve replied and the ten-year-old told him that she knew he wouldn't leave her Danno because they were soul mates. The blonde smiled brightly at his daughter's knowledge and he remembered his mother telling him that she would have the gift that all Williams women received as they got older. His mother, Patricia Anne Williams nee Carter, always recognized people whose soul mates were going to come to them and she told him one week before he left New Jersey that he would meet his soul mate the day he arrived in Hawaii with Grace. Steve was his true soul mate and he was thankful for his mother and whoever was watching over him that the brunette came into his life. Sam was dancing around as he said that he finally had an older sister, which made the expectant father smile brightly at his little boy. Grace was glad that Steve would be her Daddy and her grandparents would be overjoyed to meet him. _'Dad, thank you so much for giving me a family that loves me. I miss you, but you're still here protecting me like you did before passing away,'_ Steve thought to himself as he hugged his new daughter tightly and warmly.

Danny was getting the things he needed out for the pancakes while Grace showed Sam how to melt the chocolate chips a little bit and Steve was making freshly squeezed orange juice to have with the meal. The expectant father watched his son and daughter as they were giggling together and the blonde glanced over at his boyfriend before he let out a soft sigh of contentment because he was finally happy with someone who cared deeply for him. They weren't ready to say I Love You, but they had feelings of instant attraction right off the bat when they first met at the beginning of the week. It was an amazing feeling and Danny hoped that it would last forever. Rachel didn't care for him or love him and the only thing she wanted was to say to people that she married a doctor who made a very large salary. The woman was a gold digger and Stan would see her true side down the line, so the blonde wouldn't be too harsh on the man that his ex-wife cheated with. 

"Hey Steve, can you tell me about your mother?" Danny asked as he was mixing the pancake batter. Steve glanced up at his boyfriend with a wistful expression on his face as he visualized his mother. The brunette explained to the blonde that his mother had been a beautiful woman with flowing red hair and a wonderful smile that had everyone saying she was amazing. She loved him and his younger sister and died in a car accident when he was about sixteen years old, where he ended up surviving. Steve missed her a lot, but she visited him from time to time to say that she was proud of everything he had done in his life. Doris Ann McGarrett was everything to his father and he loved her with everything that he had to give. It made Steve want to be a great husband and father as he watched the relationship his parents had together before everything changed.

"I miss her even though it's been twenty years since she died, but I know she's happy with everything I've done to protect myself and Sam. Even though I didn't go into the Navy, I was happy to be a dad to a beautiful son and two more beautiful children," Steve spoke softly. Danny grinned at his boyfriend and walked over to him before leaning down to place a soft, passionate kiss on his lips. Steve returned Danny's kiss and slowly pulled away to smile up at the blonde lovingly. "This has been the third and fourth best times in my life, so I know you're truly the one for me," the brunette added while caressing the other man's cheek gently. The couple's spell was broken by Grace and Sam giggling before they resumed their tasks of making breakfast. Steve finished the orange juice and eased up from the chair to dump most of the pulp from the oranges down the garbage disposal before pouring the rest of it into a pitcher to place onto the table. The two children finished their tasks and handed Danny the chocolate chips and some of the melted chocolate to add to the pancake batter.

The family finished cooking breakfast and sat down to eat while planning out their weekend fun. Steve heard his cell phone ringing and answered it since it was Chin calling him. "Steve, there's something going on and you need to know. I had a few of my friends from HPD watch out for your ex-husband and he's back here in Hawaii. Andrew has been following you and Danny since the two of you left for your date and you need to keep a close eye out for him. I think he wants you back and he's going to pull some shit that might hurt you," Chin explained and the expectant father froze in fear and terror. Danny saw the look on his boyfriend's face and knew that something was going on. "Steve, promise me that you'll stay away from Andrew," Chin added and the younger man promised the older man before ending the call and dropping his cell phone on the table in front of him.

"Babe, what's wrong? What's going on?" Danny asked as he reached for the expectant father's hands while holding them tightly. Steve said that Andrew was back and he might try to get him back, which terrified him to the extreme. The doctor wrapped his arms around the brunette and said, "That bastard isn't going to get you without a fight. I'll always protect you even if we haven't been together very long. I trained to be a cop before switching to medicine, so I know how to kick ass. You, Sam and the twins are part of the Williams family now and Grace loves you like a second father already. I know you're terrified and worried, but you need to remember that you have family and they will keep you safe no matter what." Steve nodded his head and rested against the blonde while trying to get his racing heart under control. He didn't want to see his ex-husband, but he had to get the papers signed and filed without anymore interruptions. He just wanted to be away from Andrew and move on with Danny since the other man was part of his life, Sam's life and the twins' lives.


	5. Steve Gets Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve received news of his ex-husband returning to Hawaii and he was terrified, but Danny would keep him safe. The couple decides to take Grace and Sam out to the park. What happens when Steve is taken away?

Steve was lying on the couch with his head in Danny's lap after breakfast and the blonde was running his fingers through his hair gently. He was a little terrified about having Andrew back since he had fallen out of love with the older man and his feelings for Danny had grown a little more, so he wondered what would happen over time. Chin warned him to stay away because his ex-husband would try to do something to take Danny out of his life and he didn't want to lose the man who was starting to become his one and only. It was a wonderful feeling that he had for the first time in nearly a decade and Annie even said that it was the first time that she had seen her big brother happy after leaving Rachel and coming to Hawaii to start over. Steve looked up at Danny with a soft smile gracing his lips and he said, "Thank you for letting me stay here. I haven't had sleep like last night in a while and it was amazing." Danny grinned and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek before pressing his lips to the brunette's full lips. The couple kissed lazily for a few minutes before pulling away. 

Grace and Sam wandered downstairs after getting dressed for the day and they smiled when they saw their parents kissing before walking over to the two men. They were excited to be brother and sister, so they both wore the same colored shirts with different colored jeans. Danny and Steve looked up and chuckled when they saw their two children matching each other. "You two are really like true siblings now," Danny replied and the two children grinned toothily. Steve sat up and rubbed his belly gently with his left hand while his right hand was rubbing the rest of the sleep from his hazel green eyes as he blinked sluggishly to wake up more. The expectant father told his boyfriend and children that he was going to go upstairs to freshen up, so he would be back in a few minutes. "Take as long as you need, babe. The three of us are going to clean the kitchen up before we head out to the park," Danny added and Steve smiled as he kissed the blonde on the cheek before heading upstairs to the bathroom.

Steve walked into the bathroom and looked at his reflection in the mirror before turning the water on to splash his face. He didn't know how to keep Andrew from getting close to his new family, but he had to think of a way or the older man would try to hurt Danny. The brunette splashed the water on his face and let it drip as he breathed in and out to calm his emotions down before he started to cry again frome everything that happened. Outside the house, a man who Andrew hired was sitting in a nondescriptive vehicle to keep close watch on the place in case the couple walked out with their children. The man knew Steve was pregnant and hoped to capture a few pictures with his belly on display through his shirt. The expectant father finished freshening up and walked out of the bathroom to head into the bedroom to get dressed when he spotted Danny doing the same thing. The blonde had a wonderful body and Steve couldn't believe how lucky he was to have such a sexy, attractive man as his boyfriend. He knelt down next to his bag and pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans along with a white t-shirt and a blue buttoned-down shirt to wear for the day. Danny glanced over at his pregnant boyfriend and watched as he got out of his sleep clothes to get dressed in his clothes for the day.

Danny walked up behind Steve once he was finished getting dressed and wrapped his arms around the taller man's waist before rubbing his belly softly. "You are extremely beautiful and sexy, Steven," Danny murmured and the expectant father moaned softly before telling his boyfriend that they needed to go since their kids were waiting for them downstairs. The couple finished getting ready and then headed out of the bedroom to walk downstairs to meet up with Grace and Sam. When they walked into the living room, the kids were watching Saturday morning cartoons and looked over their shoulders to smile at their fathers brightly. "Alright, let's head out to the park now," Danny said as Grace turned the television off and Sam stood up to walk over to Steve before hugging him once again. The family walked out of the house and the man who was hired to follow Steve started snapping pictures as the expectant father unlocked the doors to his SUV and made sure that Grace and Sam were strapped in securely. He handed the keys to Danny since he didn't feel like driving and the blonde got into the driver seat. The brunette felt someone watching him and looked over his shoulder before shaking his head softly to clear his thoughts. The man wasn't expecting the brunette to look towards the area he was sitting in, but at least he was obscured from the line of sight. 

The family drove to the park and Steve was still thinking about the feeling he had that someone was watching him back at the house. Even though Andrew was around, he wouldn't be trying to stalk him in broad daylight where everyone would see him easily. Danny pulled into the parking lot and parked the SUV in an empty spot before cutting the engine off. The blonde unbuckled his seat belt and watched as his children unbuckled theirs before looking at his boyfriend with a concerned look on his face. "Steve, you alright? You've been silent since we left the house," Danny said and Steve said he was alright before unbuckling his seat belt. The doctor wasn't convinced, but he would let the lawyer sort out what he was thinking about. The group got out and Grace held Sam's hand as he told her about the different games they could join in with the other kids who were his friends. The ten-year-old was sporting a happy smile as she listened to her new seven-year-old brother and the expectant father was keeping an eye out for anything that looked suspicious. Steve kept a hand on his belly and rubbed it nervously since he was feeling extremely anxious at the moment.

About an hour later, Steve received a text and pulled out his phone to see who sent him a message. It said it was from a man who knew Andrew and he froze before looking around the park. The message told him to follow after he was done with Danny, Grace and Sam or he would start open firing on everyone. Just to prove a point, the man pulled a gun out and let a warning shot off before ducking behind some trees to stay hidden. The expectant father didn't want to do it, but he had to in order to keep his new family safe and made his way towards the trees to go with the man who was hired by Andrew. "So, you do listen to orders. Andrew will be pleased to see you after a while," Ryan Davis spoke as he grabbed Steve's bicep to lead him towards the car he rented to tail the man. The pregnant lawyer was afraid of what was going to happen and made sure to have his phone connected to Chin's phone to let the older man hear what was going on. Davis was getting paid $2,000,000 to bring Steve to his ex-husband and he wasn't about to let the opportunity of making money pass him by. The blonde decided to spend some of the money he was getting to buy a nice house to settle down.

Danny protected Grace and Sam before looking up from where he was kneeling and didn't see Steve anywhere. "STEVE!" Danny shouted and wondered where his boyfriend had gone, so he would report him missing to HPD and make sure that an BOLO would be put out on him. The blonde was worried about the brunette and hoped that he would be alright since his ex-husband was truly out to make him come back and be a family along with Sam. The two kids looked up at Danny with worried, teary eyes and he glanced down at them before he replied, "It's going to be alright. Your daddy will come back to us and I'll make whoever took him away pay for everything." Sam hugged Danny tightly as he started to cry and the blonde comforted the little, blue-eyed boy as Grace hugged him as well.

Meanwhile, Steve was sitting in the passenger seats of Davis' car while the man was driving him to the other side of town where Andrew would be waiting. He muted his side of the phone and hoped that Chin was recording everything from the beginning of the conversation when Davis took him away from the outing he was on with his new family. "Andrew has been most displeased with you, Steven. He thought you would have waited for him, but you decided to move on. He will forgive you if you agree to stay married to him and bring Samuel to him as well," Davis explained and Steve just stayed silent because he wasn't about to let the bastard see Sam after he ditched them for a boytoy that didn't even last long. Chin would take the recorded conversation to HPD and hopefully he would get out of the whole situation without having to hear Andrew's name again.

Waikiki Beach Hotel  
Andrew was sitting in his hotel room drinking as he thought about Steve and his beauty. He truly missed the younger man and wanted him back along with Sam as a true family. Danny didn't deserve to have his ex-husband, so he would make sure that the doctor wasn't around to rescue Steve. The older man wouldn't suspect his love keeping Chin on mute and having the conversation recorded before being dropped off at HPD. The door to the hotel room opened and Davis led Steve in before he stood up and said, "You're dismissed." The blonde nodded and walked out of the room as Andrew approached Steve with a smile on his face. "Hello Steven, I've missed you. You've grown more beautiful over the last four and a half months," Andrew replied as he wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist loosely to hold him close. Steve gagged internally because he couldn't stand his ex-husband's touch after he had been with another man and Danny's touch was the only one he wanted at the moment. "You've displeased me and I'll forgive you if you stay married to me and bring Sam back," the older man added.

"You're not getting anywhere near my son or my twins, you fucking bastard! You left me for some boytoy that didn't even last long with you and I gave you nearly a decade of my life! You broke my heart and I found someone who is a better man than you would ever be!" Steve snarled angrily and was punched in the face by his ex-husband. The younger man toppled to the ground and wiped the blood from his busted lip as he glared up at his ex-husband. "I hate you so much, Andrew Thompson. You're just like every other deadbeat who can't handle their responsibilities and have to go find someone new to give them what they want. Daniel Williams is my true soul mate and he loves me for me. He even wants to adopt Sam as his own child and people would think that my son is his son as well. You have some fucked-up priorities," Steve added as he got to his knees and pushed himself up slowly to stare defiantly into his ex-husband's crystal blue eyes with rage burning in them.

"You will pay for your transgressions, Steven, and I will make sure Daniel is out of the picture. I wonder how his little girl would feel if she was to become an orphan and placed into the foster care systems," Andrew replied coldly and the expectant father narrowed his hazel eyes as he punched the older man in the face, breaking his nose. "ARRRGHH!" He shouted as he held his broken nose and Steve grabbed one of the statues sitting on the table before smashing it onto Andrew's head. He then ran out of the room to get away from the hotel and hoped that someone would help him because he didn't want to be around his ex-husband any longer. His phone was still connected to Chin's phone and the older lawyer had gone to HPD where Danny was at with Grace and Sam. Andrew was dazed for a little bit and looked up from where he landed to see the room door opened. _'I'm going to find you, Steven, and you will regret hitting me!'_ Andrew thought as he ran out of the room once he reset his broken nose. 

Steve was still running through the hallways and he looked over his shoulders to keep an eye out for Andrew. He passed by the stairway and turned back to run downstairs while looking for a hiding spot since the hotel wasn't full and most of the rooms were unoccupied at the moment. The expectant father was terrified about what was going to happen if his ex-husband managed to find him. He remembered one night when the older man came home drunk and tried to rape him without any guilt or remorse. It was all wrong that he had to deal with the older man after nearly five months of freedom and finding happiness once more.


	6. Andrew is Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Chin meet each other at the Honolulu Police Department and teamed up to go rescue Steve. Danny was a trained sniper, so he was able to carry a firearm and Chin was an ex-HPD lieutenant. The two men and the HPD officers head to Waikiki Beach to rescue Steve before he gets hurt by his ex-husband.

Danny dropped Grace and Sam off at Annie's house before heading to the Honolulu Police Department. Danny was a trained sniper after going through a rigorous course and he would be able to help out with rescuing Steve from his crazy ex-husband. When he walked into the building, Chin was already there and he was speaking with a couple friends while his cell phone had the whole conversation with the expectant father talking to Andrew. The managing partner of the local law firm looked over his shoulder and he walked over to the blonde with a hand extended to him. "It's nice to finally meet you, Danny, but I wish it was under better circumstances. Steve called me and muted his end of the phone to have me listen to the entire conversation with Andrew and I knew something like this would happen," Chin replied as Danny shook the older man's hand. The ex-HPD lieutenant led his best friend's boyfriend towards an empty conference room where most of the HPD officers were gathered. "Everyone, this is Daniel Williams. He is Steve's boyfriend and he wants to help out with the situation we have going on," Chin explained.

"I can offer some of the training I learned from my few weeks spent training with the Newark Police Department back in New Jersey. Andrew probably hired someone to lure Steve away and there was a gunshot when Steve and I were at the park with our children. It seems that Steve's ex-husband wants him to come back and be a family with Sam, but he doesn't want to. The conversation stated that Andrew was hiding out at the Waikiki Beach Hotel," Danny explained and Chin grinned at the blonde since he did have a good amount of training from the few weeks he spent as a rookie police officer. The other officers pulled up information on Andrew and saw that he had a lot of side dealings with the local gangs and the Yakuza as well. They triangulated Steve's cell and pinpointed his location before one of them said that they found the expectant father and went to go suit up to head to the Waikiki Beach Hotel. 

Back at the Waikiki Beach Hotel, Steve was still running before he was caught by the older man and fought back. "You're not getting away from me that easily, Steven! You're my husband and I'll be damned if I let you get with someone else! I'll make sure that no one would ever want you!" Andrew snarled as he dragged the younger man towards an empty room. The expectant father fought and the older man punched him in the face once more before dropping him to the ground and kicked him in the ribs. Steve cried out and curled into a ball to protect his children since he didn't want to lose them and bury them before they had a chance to live and experience life as they grew up. He wanted them to survive and he would be damned if he let his crazy ex-husband take them away from him. 

Andrew unleashed his rage on his defiant husband and grabbed him by the hair to throw him onto the bed before climbing on top to strip Steve of his clothes. The bigger man was going to ensure that the brunette would be ruined for any man that showed interest in him and tried to love him. Steve was fighting back as best as he could and his ex-husband pinned his wrists over his head after he was stripped naked. A few minutes later, Andrew froze and the expectant father felt something dripping onto his face before he looked up and saw a perfect bullet hole right between the man's eyes. Steve pushed the body off and wrapped the sheet from the bed around his body to cover his nakedness while rocking back and forth. He had been shocked when Andrew slumped over on top of him after being shot between the eyes. It was a major relief though and he wouldn't have to deal with the man anymore.

On a building across from the hotel, Danny stood up from the ground and headed down the stairs to go get Steve since he figured that the lawyer would be frightened after everything that happened during the day. The rest of the HPD were still searching for Davis because he had been the one who was Andrew's man for hire to bring the expectant father to the man. The HPD officers, Chin and Danny walked through the hotel and followed the signal where Steve's cell phone was at before stopping in front of the room. The hotel manager unlocked the door and the group walked in to see Steve sitting on the floor while Andrew's body was lying face down on the bed. The blonde knelt down in front of his boyfriend and saw the two black eyes he had along with the busted lip before he smiled lovingly at the brunette. "Hey babe. You're safe now and your crazy ex-husband can't hurt you anymore," Danny replied and Steve broke down into large sobs of relief because Andrew was now out of his life. He was finally free to be happy and move on with Danny as a couple and hopefully get married one day.

The couple walked out of the hotel together and the paramedics from the Queen's Medical Center pulled out a stretcher for Steve to lie down on after helping him dress in a pair of scrubs that were in the back. Danny climbed into the ambulance and held his boyfriend's hand tightly as he rested for the first time in over seven hours. It had been a crazy day, but he was safe and didn't have to deal with Andrew anymore. "Danny, thank you so much for rescuing me. I made sure that Chin heard everything that had been happening and I am so fucking overjoyed that my crazy ex-husband is permanently out of my life. Sam has you as his Danno now and Grace is his big sister. I just want to forget everything that happened and move on," Steve replied as he closed his eyes in exhaustion and the blonde leaned down to kiss the pregnant brunette on the forehead and lips afterwards. The two paramedics smiled at the love between the two men and knew they were true soul mates from what they had seen during the conversation. Steve fell asleep and Danny rubbed his boyfriend's softly rounded belly gently with his free hand while singing softly to him under his breath to keep him free of nightmares.

The Queen's Medical Center  
Steve was settled into a private recovery room and had to have a couple of his stitches replaced because Andrew tore them after dragging him across the floor. The expectant father was sleeping and Danny called Annie to let her know that Andrew wasn't alive anymore, which made the young woman happy and do a happy jig on the other side of the phone. Grace and Sam were going to be brought to the hospital by Kono since the blonde spoke with her when she came to visit Annie at her house to check up on the little, blue-eyed boy. The young woman was now engaged to her new fiance after he proposed to her during the Fong family dinner. Doctor Sienna Palmer walked into the room and smiled when she saw the couple sleeping while holding hands together and knew they were going to be wonderful parents. When she had become Steve's OBGYN, she found out about the stress he had been put under by Andrew and now he was free to love Danny wholeheartedly without someone running interference between them. Sienna checked Steve's vitals and wrote them down before quietly walking out of the hospital room to let the couple continue sleeping.

A few hours later, Danny opened his eyes tiredly and looked around the room before letting his gaze rest on Steve. The brunette was still sleeping soundly and the blonde had a feeling that his boyfriend would have nightmares about what happened to him, so he would have to be ready for anything. The expectant father woke up about twenty minutes after him and smiled tiredly as he said, "I'm a little hungry now. Would you mind going to get me something to eat, please?" The doctor smiled at the lawyer and told him he would be back in a little bit with food for the both of them as he walked out of the room. Steve moved his bed up into a reclining position and settled against the pillow as he stared up at the ceiling while thinking about everything that happened to him. He had always known that his ex-husband was crazy, but he wasn't expecting the man to go as far as paying someone to bring him back and nearly get raped in the end. All he knew was that Danny was his true soul mate and would protect him through everything that would happen. 

Danny returned to the hospital room a half-hour later with two bags from the local burger joint and made sure to add pineapple to Steve's burger. The expectant father had an enormous craving for pineapple and anything that had the fruit in it, so he stocked up on about five cans of it back at the house. The brunette looked over at his sexy boyfriend and the blonde grinned as he said, "Special delivery for one Steven McGarrett. A teriyaki turkey burger with mayonnaise, pickle relish, cheese, pineapple and caramelized onions along with a large order of curly fries and a large Sprite." Steve reached out with his hands since he had been wanting a burger with pineapple on it and the other condiments. Even though he enjoyed pineapple, he started adding it to nearly everything he ate and even bought three containers of grilled pineapple salsa to keep in his refrigerator. Danny settled the bag into Steve's hands and wheeled the tray over to place it over his boyfriend's lap, so he could eat comfortably. The lawyer pulled his burger out and unwrapped it before sinking his teeth into it, moaning at the taste since it was like Heaven for him. The doctor just ordered a regular double cheeseburger with extra pickles and cheese along with onions and tomato. He also got a large order of curly fries and a large Pepsi since he had grown up drinking it from time to time back in New Jersey.

"Thank you for getting this for me, Danny. If I ever make you feel like a servant, tell me please. I don't want you to think I can't or won't do things for myself," Steve replied as he wiped his mouth off with a napkin. Danny looked at his boyfriend and said that he wouldn't feel like one because the pregnancy would wipe him of energy faster as it progressed and the brunette smiled at the blonde softly as he took another bite of his burger. The couple enjoyed the comfortable silence as they ate their meals and Steve remembered something. "Does Gracie and Sam know I'm back?" Steve asked. Danny told him that their kids already knew since he called Annie to tell her and she made sure to tell them, so they wouldn't worry more than what they had been earlier in the day. "Okay," he said as he let out a soft, relieved sigh while rubbing his stomach gently. Steve didn't want the kids to worry anymore about him.


	7. The Nightmares Come Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week has passed since Steve was rescued from his crazy ex-husband by Danny, Chin and the HPD officers. He hadn't had any nightmares since then, but they finally make an appearance and Danny is there to keep him safe.

A week has passed since Steve was rescued from Andrew and he hadn't had any nightmares about what happened. The brunette was released from the hospital and he and Sam had been staying with Danny and Grace for the last week. The expectant father was now five months along and he had grown about another inch around his waist, but the blonde loved seeing him grow bigger and getting more beautiful. Steve was currently in the kitchen fixing dinner while Grace and Sam were working on homework in the living room when he heard Danny's Camaro pulling into the driveway of the house, so he went to go greet his boyfriend. Danny had been working at the Queen's Medical Center since the beginning of the week and he already had seen over ten patients ranging from being in car accidents, victims of abuse, receiving injuries from playing sports and getting injured on the job. The blonde loved it though and his hours were flexible, so he wouldn't become a parent whose time was only consumed by work and not playing with their children. The lawyer had gone back to work and Malia was extremely grateful for the doctor after he saved his life and took Andrew out once and for all. 

Danny walked up to the front door and was about to unlock it when it opened and Steve was standing there with a bright smile on his face. "Welcome home, Danny. I was already working on dinner and the kids are doing their homework in the living room," Steve spoke as he took his boyfriend's messenger bag and jacket from him. The blonde smirked and followed after the brunette into the house before walking towards the living room to greet his two children. Steve hung his boyfriend's jacket on the coat rack beside the front door before placing the messenger bag down on the ground and then headed back towards the kitchen to finish dinner. Grace and Sam both grinned when they saw Danny and stood up from the floor to hug him since they missed him during the day. The blonde hugged his children and leaned down to kiss them on the cheeks while the brunette was watching his new family from the kitchen before finishing up the meal he was making. Steve decided to make his grandmother's famous lasagna since she was Italian and Danny was Italian, so he would love it. The expectant father remembered his father telling him about the day he met his mother when he had been working as a HPD street cop and she had hit his car after her brakes gave out on her. Meeting Danny was like the same way except he met him when he had to get stitches after his crazy former client shoved him through the glass table back at work.

Steve finished the lasagna and placed it into the oven to let it cook for about thirty minutes while he cleaned up the kitchen and washed the dishes he used. Danny wandered in and sniffed the air as he moaned in happiness before he asked, "Is that four-cheese lasagna I smell cooking at the moment?" The brunette turned to look at the blonde and smiled as he nodded his head before rinsing out the pot he used to place into the dish rack to dry. Danny walked over to Steve and pulled him close as he looked up into the taller man's beautiful hazel eyes that were sparkling with happiness and love for him before leaning up to kiss him on the lip softly. The couple kissed lazily for a few minutes and pulled away to smile at each other lovingly. "You have shown me how to love again, Steven. When I was married to Rachel, I felt like the life was being sucked out of me and even Grace was beginning to become lifeless. After I accepted the job and moved here to Hawaii, I felt like everything was starting to come back to me and my little girl was bubbly once more. The day I met you, my eyes were suddenly opened and everything came back into focus. I could breathe easily and my heart was telling me that you were the one I have been waiting for all my life. I can honestly say I love you, Steven Jack McGarrett," Danny spoke passionately as he massaged Steve's waist gently.

Steve stared down into Danny's crystal blue eyes and felt tears slipping from his own eyes before reaching up to wipe them away. "I feel the same way for you, Daniel Peter Williams. I never expected to find my true soul mate after so long. Sam gained a wonderful little girl as his older sister who already loves him as her younger brother. I gained a beautiful daughter and a perfect man as my boyfriend who I want as my husband one day. Fate has a way of bringing together the most unlikely of souls to give them the happy ending they deserve after everything they've gone through. Before my father died, he told me that he wanted to see me with a man who would cherish me, protect me, keep me happy, love me deeply and not hurt me intentionally. You're everything I have been searching for and now that I finally have you, I am never letting go. My life hasn't been all roses, but it's better than it has ever been and I'm eternally grateful to whoever watched out for me and helped me to be happy," Steve replied as he continued to cry softly. He was extremely happy for the first time in ten years and didn't want anything to change, but sometimes things happen when one doesn't expect it to.

When the lasagna was ready, Steve pulled out of Danny's arms and walked over to the oven to pull it out to place it on the stove. "Mmm, that smells wonderful. You are a culinary genius and a beautiful one at that," Danny said as he went to grab four plates from the cabinet to serve the meal on. The couple worked together and did things together like they had been doing it for years, but it just showed that they were truly meant to be with one another. "Dinner's ready, kids!" The blonde called out from the kitchen and the two siblings finished the last bit of their homework before heading to the dining room table to take their seats. The two men walked into the dining room with plates for both of them and their kids to eat from. Steve headed back to the kitchen to retrieve the lasagna after the pan cooled for a few minutes, but he still wore oven mittens because the handles were the hottest part at the moment. Danny retrieved the fresh green salad his boyfriend made and grabbed two different flavors of salad dressing to set on the table. "Bon appetit," Danny added and the family settled into their meals. "I met Chin, your best friend and boss, and he's a pretty awesome guy. I can see why people love him as their lawyer. His unassuming personality can give other lawyers fear and caution before ripping their cases and shredding them," the blonde said as he leaned over to kiss the brunette on the cheek.

Once the McGarrett-Williams family finished dinner and cleaned up the dishes as well as putting the leftovers into the refrigerator, Grace and Sam were both on their way to falling asleep since they were tired. "Alright you two. It's time for bed now," Steve spoke softly as he nudged them awake to keep moving towards the stairs. Danny scooped Grace up into his arms while Steve picked his son up and they walked the the two children to their rooms before helping them get out of their clothes and into their bedclothes for the evening. Once the brunette hit the sixth month of pregnancy, he wouldn't be able to pick his son up anymore and he would eventually be alright with it. Once the kids were settled into their beds for the evening, the couple headed to their own bedroom to get undressed and get into bed. Danny had an arm wrapped around Steve's waist and Steve had arm draped around Danny's broad shoulders as they walked down the hallway before stopping in front of the bedroom door. The couple walked in and the expectant father grabbed his bag with his sleep clothes in it before pulling out a green t-shirt from it. Once he started showing, he rarely slept topless and it felt better for his skin anyways. Steve stripped down to his boxers and pulled the t-shirt on as Danny stripped down to his own boxers and got into bed while waiting for his boyfriend. The lawyer curled in beside the doctor and kissed him goodnight as he settled on his left side. 

Sometime around 1:30AM, Danny turned over to wrap an arm around Steve when he heard crying and screaming from a part of the room. The blonde hurried to turn the bedside lamp on and saw his pregnant boyfriend shaking and huddling in the corner as he rocked back and forth. "Shit, I knew the nightmares were going to come," Danny murmured as he jumped out of bed to drop to his knees in front of Steve. "Babe, you're safe! Andrew's not going to come back and get you again. He's dead and gone," Danny spoke gently as he pulled Steve into his arms and the brunette fought for about five minutes before he realized that the arms he was wrapped up in weren't hurting him or holding him down on a flat surface. The blonde pulled back to look down into Steve's hazel eyes with a soft, worried smile on his face. "You're not back at the hotel, Steven. You're here in my arms safe and sound. I promised you I wasn't going to let you go anymore," Danny replied as he tightened his hold on his boyfriend. 

"Oh god, I thought I was back in that room with Andrew! I could feel his hands holding my wrists after he stripped me naked! I even felt the way his hands touched me when I was first brought to him!" Steve cried as he shuddered in Danny's embrace and curled himself into the smaller man's arms. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck and started sobbing harshly into the strong shoulder as he added, "I nearly got raped by him and I fought as hard as I could to keep him away!" Danny rubbed his back comfortingly and whispered words of comfort into his ear as he said that he knew. The blonde told the brunette that he had been very strong during the attempted rape and protected his children to the fullest. The doctor was about to release the lawyer when he tightened his hold and cried out, "Please don't let me go! I don't want to be let go!" Danny said it was alright and he was just going to move them back to the bed, so they could be comfortable for the rest of the night. Steve reluctantly nodded and allowed his boyfriend to move them off the floor and towards the bed.

Danny and Steve settled back into the bed and the expectant father curled around his boyfriend while trying to calm his shaking down. He was still crying at the moment, but he wasn't screaming or sobbing like he had been earlier. "You're alright, baby. No one's going to hurt you again," Danny murmured as he rubbed Steve's back comfortingly. The bigger man finally calmed down after about an hour and slowly fell back asleep with his head pillowed on his boyfriend's strong shoulder. _'I knew this was going to happen. Steve needs to probably talk to someone about the nightmares as they keep hitting him before it gets better,'_ Danny thought to himself. 


	8. The Nightmares Come Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has had his first few nightmares and they continue to come night after night until Danny decides that he needs to see a therapist.

The next morning, Danny and Steve woke up and they were both tired from everything that happened the night before. The expectant father had a few more nightmares during his sleep and the blonde woke up to comfort him as best as he could. The couple got out of bed and dragged themselves to the shower to get cleaned up before getting dressed for the day. Steve had dark circles under his eyes while Danny had stubble that appeared to be a few days' worth, so they both needed to freshen up and try to wake up more than normal. The two men wondered how they would handle the other nightmares as they came, but they would be prepared for them when they started popping up frequently. Steve was going into work for the day since he had some back paperwork to work on and Chin told him to come in whenever he felt like it because he was technically on medical leave for a couple more weeks. The expectant father was happy about his boss letting him take it easy after everything that happened to him in a course of a week.

The couple stripped out of their bedclothes and the blonde turned the water on as the brunette was brushing his teeth since he had a rather unsavory taste in his mouth. Steve watched Danny as he started to shave the stubble off his face while the water was heating up and was grateful he wasn't angry about being woken up by his nightmares. The expectant father hadn't expected to have nightmares so unexpectedly, but he knew they would have eventually made an appearance. It was going to be a hard road for the two men since the dreams weren't going to go away quickly, but they would work through everything and become stronger in their relationship. A few minutes later, the two men got into the shower and cleaned each other off slowly to enjoy the alone time they had before their kids woke up for the day. 

Danny and Steve finished their shower and got out to dry off before heading back into the bedroom to get dressed. The brunette was driving to work while the blonde would be taking their kids to school at Four Corners Academy since he needed to get to work himself. The expectant father finally remembered that he had a doctor's appointment later in the day to see what the genders of the twins were and Danny would be there with him, hoping he wouldn't have many patients to see and deal with. Steve wanted to know the genders, so he can figure out how to set the nursery up and he didn't want to return to the house with Sam since it felt too lonely now. The blonde glanced over at his boyfriend as he was getting dressed and asked, "Hey babe, are you alright?" The brunette nodded his head distractedly as he pulled his boxers on before grabbing a pair of black jeans to wear when the doctor walked up behind him to hold him close. "Steven, I know you're worried about something and I want to help you out as best as I can," Danny stated as he rubbed Steve's stomach gently.

"I just feel like this place is home to me more than the house Sam and I have been living in," Steve admitted softly as he let his hands join Danny's hands. "When it was just the two of us living there, it felt so empty, big and the memories of what Andrew did to me there have been haunting me. Since we've been staying with you and Gracie, this home has become the place I want to stay forever in. You've helped me so much even though we just met, but our souls have been entwined with one another for the longest time and it took some depressing situations to bring us together. I just don't want to return to that place anymore," Steve explained to Danny and the blonde felt the same way. He didn't want the brunette and his son to leave either, so he had keys made for them to keep. The blonde told his boyfriend to wait as he released him to walk over to the nightstand to pull out the box he kept the keys in before walking back over to the taller man. Danny handed Steve the box and the expectant father looked down at it before opening it to see the keys. "W-What?" He stuttered out in surprise.

"I don't want you and Sam leaving either. Grace and I finally have a complete family and Rachel was never part of it at all. I had a set of keys for you and Sam made and I was going to ask you to move in with me, but there was never any time because you had gotten kidnapped by Andrew and you were also still recovering from your crazy client's attack on you. My heart and mind know you and your son belong here, so I listened to both and had the keys made," Danny explained. Steve teared up as he leaned down to kiss his boyfriend on the lips passionately while holding the smaller man close to his body. Danny wrapped his arms around Steve's neck and returned the kiss just as passionately. The couple kissed for a few more minutes before air had become necessary and they slowly pulled away to smile at each other lovingly.

Danny and Steve finished getting dressed for the day and then headed downstairs to see if Grace and Sam were up yet. When they walked into the living room, the kids were already ready for school and had their breakfast as well. "Morning Danno and Daddy. Sam and I already ate, so we were just waiting for the both of you to come downstairs," Grace replied and Sam smiled at his parents. Steve walked over to his children and leaned down to kiss them on the foreheads since they were sitting on the couch, which made it easier for him to reach them. Danny grinned at his children and knew they were self-reliant, so they didn't need a lot of help as much as they used to when they were younger. The expectant father told Grace and Sam that he wasn't going to see them until around 5PM and they both said that it was alright since they knew he was going back to work. The doctor headed into the kitchen to fix a couple bagels for him and Steve since they were running a little late and didn't have time to make a full plate of food for themselves.

"Danny, I'm going to head out now. Are you going to be busy during my doctor's appointment?" Steve asked when his boyfriend walked out of the kitchen with two bagels in his hands and handed one to him. Danny told him that he would make sure that his schedule was clear since he wanted to know the genders of the twins as well and the expectant father smiled as he added, "Thank you. My appointment's around 3PM, so I'll see you then." The blonde grinned at the brunette and kissed him on the lips before he headed out of the front door to get into his SUV. Steve was extremely lucky to have someone as wonderful as Danny in his and Sam's lives now, so he didn't have to worry about struggling as a single parent anymore. He decided to buy his boyfriend a small token of appreciation for everything he had done for him and his son over the last two weeks since they met one another. Danny herded the kids out to the Mercedes and made sure they were strapped in securely before backing out of the driveway to take them to school.

Steve arrived at the law firm about thirty minutes later and pulled into a free parking spot before turning the engine off. He eased out of the driver seat after grabbing his messenger bag and headed towards the front door to walk into the building. Malia was standing at the front desk chatting with Kono when she spotted the expectant father walking through the doors and smiled brightly. "Welcome back, Steve! We've all missed you here!" Malia exclaimed happily as she hugged the divorce lawyer once she made it over to where he was standing and Steve returned the woman's hug as he said that he was happy to be back. "Chin told me about Danny and I can see why you were instantly attracted to him. I want to meet him, so he can get my thanks and gratitude for saving you from your crazy ex-husband," Malia replied as she pulled back to look up into her best friend's eyes. Steve's eyes lit up in happiness and love when Malia mentioned Danny and told her that he was an amazing man.

Chin walked from his office to see where Malia and Kono were before spotting Steve talking to the two women. The managing partner grinned and walked over to the younger man as he opened his arms to hug him. "Welcome back, Steve. Malia, me and the other lawyers have missed you for the last two weeks. How are you and Danny doing?" Chin asked as he pulled back from the hug to look up into the man's aquamarine orbs. Steve said that Danny asked him to move in and he said he would since the house Sam and he had been living in didn't have very fond memories for them, so they needed to start making happy memories where they belonged. "I'm happy for you, Steve. Danny is a great man for you and he loves you very much. I remember when you had come into work after Andrew left you and you were completely wrecked as well as exhausted and hurt. You nearly stressed yourself out being a single, working parent and now you have Danny to take care of you like you need to be," Chin explained to the expectant father.

Steve smiled softly at the mention of Danny and said, "I know and Sam loves him like a second father. Grace is a wonderful little girl and she loves my son like her younger brother. I'm glad that Danny wanted me and he stayed up with me when I had my first few nightmares of what Andrew nearly did to me. I haven't felt so loved and protected when I was with my psycho ex-husband and my boyfriend loves me for me. I hope we'll have more children down the line. Now, I need to work on some of my back paperwork that I left when I was put on medical leave technically after everything that happened to me." Chin and Malia told him to take it easy and rest if he needed to. Steve nodded his head and headed towards his office to see how much paperwork he needed to work on to get a semblance of completeness. The expectant father walked through the door and decided to get started on the back paperwork he had from previous cases he took earlier in the year.

While Steve was starting on his paperwork, Chin and Malia were discussing about throwing the expectant father a birthday party since his birthday was coming up in a few weeks. "I was thinking we have the birthday party at our house and let Danny know, so he can clear his schedule and fly in his family for the week since they've been wanting to meet Steve for the longest time. Annie already met him, but their parents want to meet the man who stole their oldest son's heart," Malia commented and Chin nodded his head in agreement. Danny wanted to have his parents come out to Hawaii after he and Grace moved from New Jersey when his divorce was finalized, so they could start somewhere fresh and find what they were looking for. "Since Steve's pregnant, we should do it during the evening because it'll give him some time to rest and relax," Malia continued and Chin smiled at his beautiful wife. He knew he made an amazing choice in marrying her because she was intelligent, loving, warm, happy, caring and all-around perfect for him. She was his better half and she brought the best out in him every day.


End file.
